One goal of the present research is to examine the social psychological implications of being perceived to be associated with physically deviant individuals (e.g., the obese, facially disfigured, or orthopedically handicapped). While a number of investigators have speculated on the stigmatizing nature of such affiliations, little empirical analysis of the issue has been accomplished. A second major concern is the causal attributions which the physically deviant make to the behavior of their interactants and with the variables which affect whether the deviant individual will employ his or her physical characteristic in making such attributions. Thirdly, evaluative responses to physically deviant individuals as a function of the causes inferred to be responsible for their deviance will be explored. Finally, the laboratory analyses of these issues employing adolescents and young adults will be paralleled by field experiments with children, adolescents and adults in naturalistic settings. A long-term goal of the research program is the development of strategies of intervention with physically stigmatized individuals, particularly children, which will attenuate the more important negative social outcomes associated with their deviant physical appearance.